I Can't Believe It's Always Like This
by Loony-Loonz
Summary: "Gosh, she really knows how to cheer me up. I'm glad to have her around." Nathan was being quiet after his brother's death... Kelly wanted to help him out because she honestly cares about him. She doesn't realise he's crazy about her too.


**Misfits: I Can't Believe It's Always Like This**

**Nathan + Kelly**

It had been a few weeks now since the mishap with Nathan's brother. Nathan had been quiet, and Kelly noticed it. She also knew that Nathan wasn't doing so great. He took his brother's death real bad, considering he was barely making jokes anymore or taking the piss out of Simon. He was just less confident, and actually, less than his usual wanker self.

Even though Kelly didn't understand how he felt, she could tell that he sort of feels the same way she felt when Nathan died. The difference is that Kelly has somewhat possible feelings for Nathan, whilst for Nathan, it's losing another part of his family.

But Kelly did recall Nathan thinking about his father more, and how they were actually talking... getting along a little better.

Kelly wanted to be there for Nathan. She did really care about him, and in fact, she was beginning to wonder more and more what it would be like if they got together. I mean, they nearly did once... maybe twice, but something stopped them both times.

Kelly felt like they had moments between them... it was more obvious for her because she could hear what he was thinking. Something just clicked between them somehow. Yeah okay, so Kelly would be described as a chav, but Nathan looked past that. He didn't care anymore because she was something so much better underneath.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, his brother's death being the only thing that's distracted him from her a little bit. But not much, she was still on the back of his mind.

Kelly couldn't read every thought, so she was mainly picking up his mourning for his brother.

But even though she liked Nathan, she didn't like it when he thought perverted things about her, like "I would definitely shag her" when they first started getting to know one another. But she has caught him thinking like that recently, so that was good... sort of.

She didn't want Nathan thinking of her as some sort of sex toy. But Nathan didn't think of her like that at all. Kelly maybe able to read his thoughts, but not every single one. She didn't know that Nathan was kind of crazy about her too. Whether she wasn't around, she was practically all he thought about, aside his mum and the shit that's been going down.

It was like skinny love... yet they weren't quite in love yet.

They weren't going to admit their feelings anytime soon, but they were planning to maybe do something about it.

Nathan was hoping more than Kelly though. It almost seemed he liked her more than she liked him. But he was more obvious that she was... she was more scared of letting someone in than he was. She had been hurt before by guys, and was worried that he may end up being the same.

And even though most of the time he acted like a twat, she knew why. That's mainly why she liked him, because she liked how he seemed so mysterious, and he made her laugh too. She liked how he was himself when no one was around because there was no bullshit between them and they could actually be decent to one another, rather than being aggressive or an arsehole.

It was a normal boring day at the community centre, everyone was inside but Nathan, who was sitting on the bench on his own outside where sometimes the gang hung out when they had no jobs to be doing. Kelly walked up to him casually, her hands in her pockets. She gingerly sat next to him, as he smoked his joint of weed.

Kelly tried to smile at him, "Hey."

He looked at her and tried to smile a little, "Hi Kelly."

She playfully nudged him slightly, "How ya holding up?"

He shrugged, "Okay I guess." He blew a puff of smoke from his mouth, and dropped the tiny bit of joint left and stepped on it to burn the flame out.

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah."

"I've noticed you've been different lately Nathan..."

He looked down, slightly ashamed. "Yeah I know... but you understand why, right?"

Kelly nodded, "Yeah."

There was silence for a little while... but it was a comfortable silence.

Kelly then suddenly asked, "How's things with your dad?"

Nathan sighed, "Erm... alright. Yeah, they've been better than what we were before."

"Do you still hate him.. like you know...after what he did to ya."

"Nah not really. I mean, I still think about it sometimes... but I guess I had to forgive him eventually. It's not his fault he's a shit dad."

"Well as long as you're alright..."

"I will be. I think I am."

"Good. So... are ya planning to do anything ternight?"

"Nahh, just going to have a wank really."

Kelly rolled her eyes, slightly smirking. "Thanks for that Nathan. How about we do something instead?"

Nathan's eyes widened slightly, almost excited as if she applying something.

"And no, before you say anything... not sex."

Nathan's shoulders dropped, "Aw man I was really hoping this could be the night!"

Kelly chuckled, "I think Friday night would be better."

Nathan smirked, "Ooo you're such a tease aren't ya?"

"Maybe."

"Well, you're going to be begging for it... I'll be the best you've ever had."

"Somehow I can believe that."

They both chuckled together, enjoying each other's company.

"_Gosh, she really knows how to cheer me up. I'm glad to have her around. Aw shit, I hope she didn't hear that! She probably did... oh well, I guess I can't cover up..."_

Kelly smiled, "I'm glad you think I can cheer you up."

Nathan glued his eyes to Kelly for a moment and said sincerely, "You do Kelly... really. You've been good to me."

"It's awright, it's what I do."

"So tonight... what should we do?" He asked.

"Go for a drink? I have a bit of money. Or we could hang out at mine?"

"Your place sounds good..."

He was staring at her lips.

"_Should I kiss her now? I really do want to kiss her... maybe I should get her drunk so that she actually gives in."_

Nathan didn't care that time if she heard it...he would rather she did so he didn't have to say it.

Nathan was really staring at her, and they were sitting really close to each other.

Kelly was still smirking, and was glad that she was finally starting to pick up these thoughts again. She was making him feel better... which was all she wanted.

"I know you want to kiss me, just do it you twat!" She smiled widely at him and he grinned back like a maniac then, biting his lip. He went for it gradually, and kissed her softly on the lips. He wanted to be gentle with her, which was the first time he ever wanted to take time with a girl.

But Kelly deepened it, and Nathan couldn't hold how he felt much longer. Nathan let out a little moan, her mouth tasting so good. Kelly smiled, satisfied she was making him feel like that.

"_Huh... her lips taste like candy floss! And her mouth? Like polos! I love polos... well, I wasn't hyped about them until now... it tasted even better coming from her! I know you can hear all this Kelly by the way. You taste fab."_

Nathan was holding Kelly's waist, whilst Kelly fiddled with his hair, pulling it gently.

They were fully snogging in public now, but no one was around last time they checked, so they didn't care.

After a few more seconds they let go for air. They were both breathing heavily, still holding on to one another... their foreheads glued together as they looked at each in the eyes, smiling like nutters.

Kelly breathed, "I have some polos left in my pocket, we can share one together?"

Nathan nodded, breathing heavily... smiling genuinely at her, biting his lip again to stop grinning like a lunatic. Kelly got out of her pocket the rest of the polos and popped one in her mouth, and then offered one to Nathan. He quickly took it and she threw the wrapping away and stared down at Nathan.

He grabbed her close again and brushed his lips to hers again, the polos swirling around their tongues, as they explored one another's mouths. Kelly wasn't going to lie, it was the best kiss she'd ever had. It was like magic.

Nathan definitely felt the same.

"_Kelly, you're such a tease. Do I really have to wait till Friday?"_

She stifled a giggle in the kiss and then let go to say, "Alright fine. Tonight."

Nathan smirked, "Yes, the girl gives into the master. How about we go get changed now? It is the end of our community service today."

She nods and they head inside through the front doors, holding one another's hands.

They were definitely something now... it happened so fast.

Their flirting, the craziness... it was always like this.

But now, it's even more than before.


End file.
